My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 8: The New Death Star
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: The Nazis have begun construction on a new Death Star battle station that will be more powerful than the original, so Neo and his friends are going to need more rebels to fight the Nazis. Later the rebels learn of a shield generator located in the Everfree Forest linked to the Death Star and the satellites that are disabling magic around Equestria, and then the war begins.


My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 8: A New Death Star

The Nazis were now constructing a new Death Star battle station, and this one was going to be more powerful than the one that was destroyed. It was already halfway built and General Jedite wanted the station finished as soon as possible.

Shao Kahn arrived at the station to make sure everything was going to plan. A Nazi commander met up with him and said, "Shao Kahn, this is an unexpected pleasure. We're honored by your presence." Shao Kahn said, "You may dispense with the pleasantries, Commander. I'm here to put you back on schedule." The commander said, "I assure you, Shao Kahn, my men are working as fast as they can." Shao Kahn said, Perhaps I can find find new ways to motivate them." The commander said, "I tell you this station will be operational, as planned."

Shao Kahn said, "The general does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation." The commander said, "But he asks the impossible. If the general wants me to finish the station faster, I'm gonna need more men." Shao Kahn said, "Then perhaps you can tell him when he arrives." The commander said, "The general's coming here?" Shao Kahn said, "That is correct, Commander, and he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress." The commander said, "We shall double our efforts then." Shao Kahn said, "I hope so, Commander, for your sake. The general is not as forgiving as I am." Then Shao Kahn walked off and the commander went on to continue working on the construction of the station.

Meanwhile at Canterlot Castle, the rebels were continuing to come up with plans to destroy the new Death Star before it's fully constructed. They were beginning to think that they might lose this war because there were over 5,000 Nazis and there were only about 2,700 rebels, including ponies. Most of them were veterans from the Mickey Mouse war that happened back in the 70's in Neo's homeland, the Twilight Zone. The rest were Mortal Kombat warriors and Punk Rockers and Goths that Neo knew from earth. Then Neo had an idea, he knew an army that would help them fight this war, and although they're from earth and serve another country, they will be more than proud to help fight this war because the Nazis are their enemy just as much as the Nazis are an enemy to Equestria. So Neo made a phone call to earth.

A few hours later, a portal opened to Equestria, a large starship came through the portal and landed by the castle. The ship opened up and men in suits with earpieces and sunglasses came out of the ship. Then a tall African American man in a suit came out of the ship and waved at all the rebels, the man was president Barack Obama, who had been president for many years in America. He met the princesses of Equestria and they were delighted to meet a ruler of another country. And out of respect, the President Obama bowed at the princesses. Then the princesses personally escorted Obama into the castle.

Later, another ship came through the portal and 1000's of army men in black came out of the ship, they were the Navy Seals and they had come to join the rebellion. The ponies were curious about the men in suits with earpieces and sunglasses, Neo said that they were called the Secret Service. He said that like royal guards, they are men who protect the president, except they work for the government and not in royalty.

An hour later, all the rebels met in the throne room of the castle and began briefing their next attack. A rebel leader begun the briefing and said, "The general's made a critical error and the time for our attack has come." A 3-D chart of the Death Star came up and the rebel leader said, "The data brought to us by the griffons pinpoint the exact location of the general's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the imperial fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that the general himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star. Many griffons died to bring us this information."

The rebels had a brief moment of silence for the griffons that died and then the Navy Seals captain stepped forward and said, "You can see here the Death Star orbiting the far side of the Everfree Forest. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield which is generated from the far side of the Everfree Forest. The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor."

The captain also said that the energy shield also controls all the satellites around Equestria that are disabling the magic around Equestria, and once the shield is deactivated, all the satellites will shut down and the magic around Equestria will be restored. The ponies felt relieved to hear that, once the shield is deactivated, they will finally have their magic back.

Mortal Kombat warrior Scorpion volunteered to lead the fighter attack and Archangel wished him luck. Then a rebel leader said, "We have stolen a small imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship and using a secret imperial code, a strike team will land in the Everfree Forest and deactivate the shield generator. Archangel, the Terminator, Neo, Flurry Heart, the mane 6, Spike, Starlight Glimmer and other ponies and rebels were going to fly to the Everfree Forest and attempt to take out the generator.

And so the rebels began preparing for their attack while Neo and Archangel's team prepared to fly to the Everfree Forest. Archangel gave Scorpion the Enterprise to use during the attack on the Death Star and Scorpion accepted it. All of the rebel's fighter ships were painted over to resemble the princess of Equestria. Some had a sun on them and were called the Solar team, which represented Princess Celestia. Some had a moon on them and were called the Lunar team, which represented Princess Luna. And some had a crystal heart on them and were called the Crystal team, which represented Princess Cadence. The princesses felt honored by this and were proud to know that the rebels were going to fight for Equestria in their name and their honor.

Later, Shao Kahn met with General Jedite and they talked about the attack on the rebels. Jedite was confident that they would win the war, that the rebellion will be crushed and Equestria would be all his. Shao Kahn knew that Neo would come to confront them sooner or later and Jedite said when he does, they will be ready for them.

Then Archangel and his crew boarded the imperial shuttle and began flying towards the Everfree Forest. Archangel said that if the Nazis don't go for this then they will have to escape pretty fast. The Star Destroyer was near them and picked up their signal, a Nazi commander contacted them and asked for identification. Archangel gave them an imperial code and request deactivation of the deflector shield. Then Shao Kahn wanted to know where the shuttle was going, the Nazi commander asked them what their cargo and destination was. Archangel replied that they were a parts and technical crew for the Everfree Forest.

Shao Kahn had a feeling that something was weird about this, but then he said to let them proceed and he will deal with them himself. Then the Nazi commander told them to proceed to their present course. Then the shuttle landed on the far side of the Everfree Forest and the rebels began looking for the Nazi base that had the shield generator.

During the journey, they encountered some Nazi soldiers and fought them with all their might. Luckily no rebels were killed yet and they continued on to the base. Meanwhile, the princesses except Flurry Heart and Twilight, President Obama, the Navy Seals captain, Secret Service men, royal guards and other rebels stayed at Canterlot Castle and were watching everything from a TV screen.

As the rebels were moving to the Nazi base, the rebel fighters began flying towards the new Death Star. The rebels in the Everfree Forest found the Nazi base and pegasus ponies distracted Nazi guards and led them away from the base. Then Archangel, the Terminator, Flurry Heart and other rebels broke into the base and held up the Nazi commanders inside.

But then more Nazis came into the base and overwhelmed the rebels. The rebels in the Everfree Forest were now captured and it wasn't looking well for them, because little did the rebel fighters know that they were about to fly into a deadly trap.

To be continued...

End of part 8.


End file.
